Robert Neville (film)
Lieutenant Colonel Robert Neville is a military virologist who lost his wife and daughter when Manhattan was quarantined. Neville spent the next three years in Manhattan searching for a cure to Krippen Virus and sacrificed his life to protect the cure. Bio On Christmas Eve, when Krippen Virus broke out in New York, Neville drove his wife, Zoe, and son, Marley to an evacuation point. Before the helicopter carrying Zoe and Marley left, Marley gave Neville their puppy, Samantha, to look after. The helicopter then began to leave, but at that moment, another helicopter across the river, also leaving, was attacked by a horde of infected, causing it to crash into the other helicopter and kill Neville's family as he watched. After Manhattan was sealed off and destroyed by KV, Neville spent the next three years with only Sam as a companion, and set up mannequins as patrons at the local video store to help Neville retain his sanity. Neville's daily routine during this time included experimenting on infected rats in search of a cure to KV, and sending out a daily radio broadcast to any other immune survivors to meet him at the South Street Seaport at midday. During the day, Neville and Sam would hunt the deer that had migrated into New York, while at night, they would hide out in their secure apartment from the Darkseekers (infected). On September 15th, 2012, Neville discovered that one of his cures had worked on one of the infected rat specimens, giving Neville hope. At midday, when Neville was playing golf at the South Street Seaport while waiting for survivors, Sam spotted a deer, which he chased into a dark, derelict building. Fearfully, Neville followed Sam in, where the two were attacked and chased through the building by the Darkseeker colony residing within it. Two Darkseekers pounced onto Neville, but he was able to escape the building and into daylight by running through a window, the sunlight killing the attacking Darkseekers. Shortly after, Neville set up a snare trap by a back door into the building, using a vial of his blood to draw out a female Darkseeker into the trap and capture her. An alpha male then attempted to rescue her, but was driven back by the sunlight. Back at his home, Neville noted in his log the male Darkseeker's unusual behaviour, hypothesizing that the Darkseekers' social de-evolution was complete. Neville then tested his new serum on the captive Darkseeker, seemingly without success. The next day, when Neville found one of the video store mannequins out in the street of the Grand Terminal Station, he was caught in the same snare trap he used to capture the infected woman, and passed out. When Neville awoke, it was already dusk. The alpha male Darkseeker from the building then emerged from the Grand Terminal Station and released a pair of infected dogs on Sam and Neville, which were held back only by a thinning beam of sunlight. Eventually, the beam thinned enough for the infected dogs to cross and attack. Neville and Sam were able to fend off and eventually kill the dogs, but not before one bit and infected Sam. Neville rushed a weak Sam back to his home and attempted to save her using his new serum. Despite Neville's best attempts, Sam eventually succumbed to the virus and tried to maul Neville, forcing him to strangle her. The next day, Neville buried Sam's body outside the city. Overcome with grief and rage, the next night, at the South Street Seaport, Neville used his SUV to attack a horde of Darkseekers, killing a large number. However, the Darkseekers, led by the alpha male from the building and the Grand Terminal Station, managed to overwhelm Neville, but before they could finish him off, survivors Anna and Ethan arrived to save Neville and return with him to his home. Anna made Neville eggs for breakfast the next morning, but the latter, still stricken with grief over Sam's death, coldly rejected the two at first. Once Neville was finally able to begin to overcome his grief and warm up to Anna and Ethan, Anna explained that she and her son were travelling to Bethel, Vermont in hopes of finding a colony of survivors there. She also revealed to Neville that she believed this was all part of God's plan. However, Neville was both skeptical that there was a refugee colony, and that there was a God. The following night, Neville discovered that it was still dark when Anna and Ethan escaped to Neville's home with him, allowing the Darkseekers to trace them back to there. As Neville realised this, a massive horde of Darkseekers, led by the alpha male, launched an attack on the house. Neville activated landmines and UV worklights in an attempt to repel the mob, but this only killed the first wave of Darkseekers and used up all of the defences against the second wave. Neville searched for Anna and Ethan, but as he did, a Darkseeker broke into the house and tore a hole in the ceiling, allowing more Darkseekers to enter the house. After killing a Darkseeker threatening Anna and Ethan, the three retreated into a reinforced plexiglass room with the Darkseeker specimen, where they discovered that Neville's treatment was working and the woman was almost fully cured. However, as they realised that, the Darkseekers broke into the lab. Neville attempted to communicate with the Darkseekers and convince them that his cure could help them, but they ignored him as the alpha male began smashing through the plexiglass. Realising that the cure to KV was in the cured woman's blood, Neville drew a sample from her, gave it to Anna, and sealed her and Ethan in a coal chute in the back of the lab. Just as the alpha male broke through the plexiglass, Neville threw himself at him with an M67 grenade, sacrificing himself and the cured woman, and wiping the alpha male and other Darkseekers out. Alternate ending In the original ending, Neville's fate was different: when the alpha male Darkseeker was breaking through the plexiglass, he smeared a butterfly shape on it, and Neville realized that the alpha male was identifying the female by her butterfly tattoo, and wanted her back. Neville returned the Darkseeker woman, realizing that his previous assumptions were wrong and that the Darkseekers did retain some of their humanity. Neville and the alpha male exchanged stares, with Neville apologizing, which the alpha male accepted. The Darkseekers then left the house and Neville, Anna and Ethan drove away towards Vermont. Personality TBA Category:Characters Category:I Am Legend film characters Category:Robert Neville